Painted Faces
by Ujikofuda
Summary: [SaiSaku, Sai x Sakura, oneshot] Masquerade! Painted faces on parade! Tsunade throws a masquerade ball for Halloween. Sakura plans to have a good time, but there’s a masked figure that looks suspiciously like [him.]


**Title:** Painted Faces

**Summary:** Masquerade! Painted faces on parade! Tsunade throws a masquerade ball for Halloween. Sakura plans to have a good time, but there's a masked figure that looks suspiciously like _him_.

**Pairings: **SaiSaku, hints of KibaHina and KakaYama (Just for someone special.)

**Author's Note:** Halloween contest entry for the SaiSaku Fanclub on dA. Just having fun in this fanfiction, but note the symbolism! This will be mirrored on dA. Beta'd by my dear friend Sophia. All mistakes left are mine.

-

"Ah, isn't everything so beautiful? And look at the dress that I've been saving up for. I finally got it!" Ino managed to simultaneously twirl and gesture to all of the decorations hung up on the building's walls.

Sakura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, but she still scolded her, "Now Ino, don't make it _too_ obvious who you are. You might be the only blonde in our social group, but it is a masquerade ball, after all. At least pretend to have an aura of mystery around you!" The medic-nin reached out to grab the arm of her friend, who had started a complex dance on the stairs, despite the presence of newly arrived people.

"But you're the one with pink hair, my dear!" Ino crooned. She spun out of reach to go find Shikamaru and Chouji. They weren't too hard to find, even with masks on. Chouji's constant questions of "when is the food going to be put out?" and Shikamaru's muffled complaints were like bright signs stuck to their foreheads.

The pink-haired girl sighed and took another glance around the area. It was Tsunade's idea to host a masquerade ball, throwing a classic spin on a normal Halloween party. So while the kids were dressed up in sparkling costumes resembling fairies and cartoon characters, the teenagers were donned in formal outfits and an extravagant mask. Who said elders couldn't have their fun too?

The place, although large, was lit up entirely with candles, both hanging and standing. Sakura had no clue where Tsunade had gotten half of the fixtures, from the large chandelier that hung over the dancing stage, to the small silver candelabras with flames that danced wickedly as people rushed past. But overall the atmosphere was cheerful. Laughter and the sound of music mingled in the air, showing no trace of the wariness that followed each ninja in his or her missions.

And Sakura was definitely not going to show any of her stress. Not tonight.

The chuunin was on her way toward the dance floor—she had spotted pair that looked suspiciously like Kakashi and Yamato in matching black suits—when a girl popped up, face covered by a rabbit mask. Her gestures were graceful but timid. However, it was her voice that made Sakura immediately recognize her.

"Oh, Sakura, that's you, right? I've been looking for you…" A short pause. "Everything's so festive though, isn't it?" It was obvious she was stalling.

"Ah, it is, it is, Hinata." Sakura smiled gently and placed a gloved hand on the other girl's shoulder. "But tell me what you were going to say so you can get back to your date." She gestured toward a sad-looking boy in a dog mask.

"Ah! That's not true. We're just going to dance…" Sakura could have sworn she could see Hinata's blush through her mask. "But… There's this man upstairs where they put the paintings. Ino said not to tell anyone else, as Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama would freak out… but…"

Sakura's heart felt like it had risen to her throat.

"He looks awfully like Sasuke," Hinata finished.

And with just those words, Sakura stormed up the steps and left Hinata dazed. She ignored the pain that shot up her feet from the tall heels. But there he was: a figure leaning against a wall. The second floor was themed as an art museum, with pictures of ghosts and demons set in delicate gold frames. There was less lighting, as to cast illusions on the grotesque pictures. But it also served to make this Sasuke entirely real.

He was dressed in a deep blue suit with a ruffled white shirt underneath. There was a single black rose, still fresh, tucked in his pocket. Each strand of hair mimicked Sasuke's erratic style. Even the male's posture, which screamed out confidence which could only be called vanity, fit Sasuke perfectly. It was only the tanuki mask, fixed with an everlasting smile, that hid the evidence that could prove him a façade or not.

Moving forward, Sakura was prepared to lash out. She was quite ready to scold the imposter, but what if he really was Sasuke? Sure, the idea was a little far-fetched… but who else could play this role so well? Who else could make her so intrigued?

The 'Sasuke' merely extended a white-gloved hand and beckoned her toward him. A new song was starting to play. Did he want her to dance with him?

Sakura had no idea why she took his hand, but she did it nonetheless. He led her down the stairs, taking care to make sure she didn't fall. The chuunin continued to watch him, but she was still greeted with that mask's unceasing smile.

It was when the song picked up in tempo and 'Sasuke' shifted to place a hand on her waist. It had to be…

Why hadn't she noticed it before? This boy's scent was entirely different from Sasuke's. While Sasuke had a sharp scent like spice, this one smelled like Chinese ink. The hand that was on her waist shook a little bit, something that Sasuke would have never done. He did not show his awkwardness to the rest of the world. His movements, like the way he dipped her, were seemingly smooth and effortless, but it was _too_ smooth. It was as if he had read the instructions out of a book…

"Sai!" Sakura exclaimed, lifting up her mask as if to get a better view. "It's you, isn't it?"

The man merely continued on in the dance, gentling guiding her through the complicated steps. It was as if he hadn't even heard her. He pulled her into a turn, making the room swirl into a gold and red before she managed to talk again.

"But why…? You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. I know this isn't a prank. There's something behind it. Really, I'm not ma—"

"Do you still love Sasuke?" Sai spoke quickly.

For some time only the sound of their breathing and the clicks of her heels were audible. It was as if the very world has stopped, all because of that simple, yet so important question.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Not even a whisper.

How could Sai possibly have known about her old days when she was a fanatic of Sasuke? She hadn't swooned over Sasuke in a long time, and especially not in front of him. So there was no reason to ask unless…

Something clicked in her mind, and she broke out into a grin. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Sai continued on in his dance, but the hand that held hers gripped tighter. Not very much, but Sakura immediately noticed.

The kunoichi laughed and pulled her hand away. She reached up to lift Sai's mask. The boy attempted to lean backward to get out of her reach, but Sakura was able to pull the mask back, revealing a rather somber face. It contrasted harshly with the mask's expression.

Both of the shinobi stopped dancing and ignored the looks from the rest of the dancers. Sai sensed he had done something wrong, but he wasn't sure why Sakura was laughing…

The girl moved to kiss him. It was a chaste action, just heat against softness. "You're always so socially awkward, Sai," Sakura continued on, knowing he wasn't going to respond, "but at least… at least now you're trying to move on and grow up, right? Sasuke… Sasuke isn't trying to do that." Her expression dimmed for a moment before it melted away to a look of fierce determination.

"Oh," was soft reply, but he had calmed down. There was something in her tone that made him feel happy. Had he done something right for once?

Sakura easily changed the subject, "But in these cases it's best to just be blunt. No mask, no tricks. Just ask me. Okay? Why don't you try again?"

Sai knitted his brows and searched for the right words to say. "Hello, I'm Sai," he started, voice awkward, "and even though I think your dress looks horrible with your skin tone, and that your mask looks like burnt plastic with fake gems plastered over it, I'd like to ask you to dance with me. …Please?"

She looked dangerous for a moment; her eyes lit up bright and her jaw was set. Sai thought he was going to get hit again, but then he heard her giggling.

"Good enough. But sure, I'd like to dance." Sakura sighed and took his hand into hers.

"Happy Halloween, Sai."


End file.
